A Different Path
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: AU: Harry Potter life was changed that Halloween night when both of his parents survive their encounter with Voldemort. How does Harry's life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Anything recognized from Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

 **A Different Path**

 **Chapter One**

After hours spent in labour with her husband James by her side, twenty year old Lily Potter was finally able to hold her babies in her arms. James looks at Lily holding their children and asks "What should we name them?" knowing that the names that they previously came up with does not seem right to him.

"Our little boy looks like exactly like you" says Lily staring down at her son who seems to inherit James messy black hair and looks like his own baby pictures "This middle name should be James"

James starts to list off possible first names "Andrew, Charles, Richard, Henry" when Lily suddenly speaks up to say 'Harry"

"Harry James Potter" says James proudly as it seems to be a perfect name for his son "Welcome to the world".

then says "It's time to name our princess" as she stares down at the baby girl in her arms who already looks like her as a baby with same auburn hair "What do you think of Iris?" using her family's tradition of naming their daughters after flowers.

"Iris Potter" says James quietly as he thinks about the choice before adding "Iris Faith Potter"

Lily proudly states "It's perfect because it will always remind us to have faith that we will survive this war as a family" knowing that it will be important as their closet friends and themselves are part of the Order of the Phoenix which is an organization against Lord Voldemort commonly known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord to his followers the death eaters.

-A Different Path-

Both babies are staying in Lily's hospital room at 's because of the dangerous and dark times that they were living in. After their friends left for the evening or in other words kick out of the hospital because visiting hours were over.

Instead of seeing another healer come into the room to check on the twins, it was Albus Dumbledore their former Headmaster and leader of Order of the Phoenix.

"What are their names?" asks Albus quietly as he does not want to disturb the sleeping babies to his former students turned friends.

"Harry James Potter and Iris Faith Potter" says James as a proud first time father before asking "Why did you come here?" knowing that it would be an important conversation.

Before opening his mouth to speak a word, Albus silently casts multiple of spells to ensure their privacy. Albus explains to them "Earlier this week, I was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the position as the divination professor when she gave a prophecy"

"Why come to us about this prophecy?" asks Lily knowing in her heart that she will not like his answer.

"I believe that this prophecy concerns baby Harry" states Dumbledore before saying the prophecy given to him "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while he other survives... The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will born as the seventh months dies"

"Harry or Iris that will defeat Voldemort" asks a confuse and scared James and Albus adds to his previous statement "It will be either one of your children or Frank and Alice Longbottom's son Neville" naming two other order members that met the criteria of the prophecy.

"Both families need to go into hiding under the fidelius charm at a location of your choosing once arrangements have been made" states Albus sternly "It should be as soon as possible with someone that you trust completely as your secret keeper"

Albus leaves a stun James and Lily behind as he leaves the hospital room to speak with the Longbottom family. Lily immediately says "We need to come up with a list of things that need to be done" knowing that time is limited.

"Okay" says James still confused with what is happening to his family as they quickly made a list of things that need to be done. Chose a Potter property to live in, chose a secret keeper, create trust funds for the twins, baptism for the twins, select godparents, decorate the twins nurseries, pack up all necessary belongings, place heirlooms into the family vault along with duplicate pictures, exchange wizarding money for muggle money and place into a muggle bank, and create a will In case of their deaths. Both knew that they will have to rely on their friends to get everything completed quickly.

-A Different Path-

Over two weeks have past since Lily and the twins were released from St. Mungo's. They are living at an unknown Potter cottage located in Godric's Hollow which is home to a mixture of magical and non-magical or commonly known as muggle families. The twins were also baptized in a local church with James selecting Harry's godparents and Lily selecting Iris's godparents. Harry's godparents are James's best friend Sirius Black and childhood friend Marlene McKinnon. Iris's godparents happens to be Lily's cousin Richard Evans who was a muggle-born and best friend Dorcas Meadowes.

Mere hours after the occasion, they completed the spell's required for the fidelius charm as they name their secret keeper to be their friend Dorcas Meadowes because she was not someone that anyone would expect.

-A Different Path-

Time past by for the Potter family as they celebrated the twins first Christmas, Lily's birthday, Valentine's Day, James's birthday, and the twins first birthday. On one October afternoon, Albus sends his Phoenix patronus to the couple informing them that Dorcas Meadowes was murdered by Voldemort and leave immediately.

James and Lily along with their twins eventual return to their home the day before Easter. They have selected a new secret keeper to be James's friend Peter Pettigrew when they led everyone else to believe that it was Sirius. However, they told Minerva McGonagall who was their former transfiguration professor and the head of their former house Gryffidor and Albus himself.

-A Different Path-

Seventeen days have past since they were forced to change their secret keeper. It was finally Halloween and even though they where not able to take the twins out treat or treating like Lily did when she was little. They still dressed them in costumes with both Harry and Iris dressed in lion costumes for their Hogwarts house animal was a lion.

When they were about to put the twins to bed for the night, their lives where about to change forever.

-A Different Path-

It was Halloween night, when Lord Voldemort finally found the location of where James and Lily were hiding along with their two children. Lord Voldemort blasts open the front door of the Potter cottage and makes his way inside followed closely behind two loyal death eaters.

Lord Voldemort hears James shouting "Take Harry and Iris" to his wife and hears footsteps running up the stairs. One of the death eaters yells out "Bombarda" as it throws James into the bookshelf because he did not want to kill the last pure-blood of the Potter family.

Lord Voldemort walks into the nursery to find Lily standing in front of Harry's crib begging him "Please not my son" over and over again. When Lord Voldemort points his wand straight at Lily saying "Sectumsempra" which was a spell created by one of his death eaters. Lily falls to the floor in front of Harry's crib bleeding from various of wounds. Then Lord Voldemort has the chance to point his wand straight at Harry's head "Avada Kedavra" as the curse backfires.

-A Different Path-

During a staff meeting, Albus was alerted that the Potter's needed immediate assistance as someone has been seriously injured. Albus along with Minerva, Severus Snape the newly appointed potions professor, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey the school's healer travels to Potter Cottage. He also sends word for specific order members to come immediately to the location including any healers inside of their ranks.

-A Different Path-

Once they arrived at Potter Cottage, Madam Pomfrey went over to where James was lying on the floor all bloody to say "He's alive" as she says a series of spell's to stabilize him as individuals started to arrive outside of the property.

As Madam Pomfey is working on James, Albus and Severus walk upstairs to where the bedrooms are located. They search the first room which they identified as Iris's nursery and finds her in her crib unharmed. Immediately they went to Harry's nursery to find Lily laying on the floor bleeding heavily. Severus recognizes the curse used and works to heal the wounds with potions as other healers from the order starts to arrive.

-A Different Path-

All four members of the Potter family were immediately taken to St. Mungo's with order members guarding them. When Albus informs the auror department that they need to find the traitor Peter Pettigrew immediately.

-A Different Path-

AN: Please review. Part of my November Madness Update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note the spelling of Pomfey was wrong in the previous chapter.**

 **A Different Path**

 **Chapter Two**

Within minutes after receiving Albus's message, Bartemius Crouch Senior the Head of Magical Law Enforcement assigned Alastor Moody the task of being the Potter's secret keeper into custody.

-A Different Path-

Within seconds after receiving the trauma call from Albus, St. Mungo's Emergency Ward where preparing four different patient rooms for their arriving patients.

The first portkey that arrived within the Emergency Ward was a bloody and unconscious James. Junior Healer Emilia Warren says professional "James Potter aged twenty-one was found unresponsive at the scene and appears to have blunt force trauma" as she is joined by another Junior Healer Richard Stone and Senior Healer Maryanne Bennet.

They immediately take James into one of the prepared patient rooms. Just when the second portkey arrives at St. Mungo's with a bloody and weak Lily who was barely conscious. Madam Pomfrey begins to report her patient's status "Lily Potter aged twenty-one was found hit by an unknown spell. Unknown spell that cause a great amount of deep wounds on her body and was stabilize by Professor Snape" noting that Severus spent time trying to heal Lily's wounds.

Senior Healer Amber Wood along with Junior Healer Michael Fox and Junior Healer Michelle Wilson rushes Lily into another patient room leaving Madam Pomfrey behind in the portkey area in the Emergency Ward.

As the third portkey arrives with Albus holds a sleeping Iris in his arms while Sirius is holding a crying Harry in his arms who was a bright red cut on his forehead.

Senior Healer Thomas Edwards takes Harry from Sirius arms and takes him back to a patient room. While Albus places the sleeping Iris in Junior Healer Emily Porter's arms.

-A Different Path-

Once all four Potters were in treatment rooms with their respective Healers tending to them. Close friends have been arriving at St. Mungo's for news about the Potter family since the first portkey arrived.

Madam Pomfrey soon leaves St. Mungo's on Albus orders because she is needed back at Hogwarts to care for students.

-A Different Path-

A fifty something old woman walks into a private family waiting room that the friends of the Potter family were directed towards. This woman introduces herself to the crowd of individuals by saying "My name is Healer Audrey Mayne and I am the Healer in Charge of the Emergency Ward this evening" as she sees her former Professor along with two women and two men.

Albus introduces the unknown individuals "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, and Emmeline Vance. They are close friends of James and Lily Potter"

"Do either James or Lily Potter have an next of kin?" asks Healer Mayne knowing that's it important in case any medical decisions need to be made.

Emmeline answers quickly by saying "Lily's parents died last year and her sister has no contact with her. However, Lily is close to her cousin Richard Evans" right when a twenty-something old man with dark brown hair and green eyes rushes into the waiting room by introducing himself as "Richard Evans".

"James's parents are dead and he has no siblings" says Sirius sadly at the thought of James parents who died during a death eater attack last year "His mother was my great-aunt and also my godmother"

Healer Mayne asks politely "How are Harry and Iris Potter godparents?" knowing that godparents are next of kins in the wizarding world after their parents or in James case a god-brother.

"Iris godmother is dead but I am her godfather" states Richard answering the Healer's question as Sirius and Marlene speak up to say "We are Harry's godparents"

With that answer, Healer Mayne fills out that section of the Potter family charts before she leaves she states "When any news is available their Healer will come out to give a update"

-A Different Path-

In Room 101, Healer Bennet has performed a diagnostic spell on her patient. It reveals the following information:

 _James Andrew Potter_

 _Blood Type: A+_

 _Current Injuries:_

 _Internal Bleeding_

 _Broken Arm_

 _Skull Fracture_

"Stone prepare two doses of skele-gro for our patient in a syringe" states Healer Bennet as she knows that James can't swallow anything in his state "Warren come here and monitor the patient's internal bleeding"

Both Junior Healers do as instructed as Healer Bennet casts "prohibere cruenti" which stops the internal bleeding that James experience and then casts "sana sanguinem" which is meant to heal the body of the internal injuries sustain.

Seconds later, Healer Warren uses another diagnostic spell on James and reveals "Mr. Potter internal bleeding has stop and the injuries are beginning to heal"

Healer Bennet then states "Stone administer the skele-gro" as directed Healer Stone did as instructed and injects the syringe into James's arm.

"I am going to talk with his family about his condition" says Healer Bennet calmly knowing that her patient is stable "Warren, Stone monitor our patient and come get me if anything changes"

-A Different Path-

Inside Room 102, Lily weakly asks "How is James and my babies?" to one of her healers as tries to sit up off of the hospital bed that she was in.

Noticing Lily's action, Healer Wood gives the order "Fox prepare one dose of sleeping draught" quickly Healer Fox went over to where the potions are kept and brings over a vial.

"I will find out about them but you need to get better" replies Healer Wilson as her fellow Junior Healer hands her the vial and puts it to Lily's mouth "Drink it" and Lily does as she is told to do.

Healer Wood quickly performs the diagnostic spell on the now sleeping Lily. The test results were as following;

 _Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

 _B. January 30th 1960_

 _Blood Type: O+_

 _Current Injuries:_

 _Blood Loss_

 _Open Wounds On Upper Part of Body_

Once Healer Wood sees the result of the diagnostic spell, she informs her subordinates "Fox prepare five doses of blood-replenishing potion by syringe" she looks down at the numerous wound on her patients body "Wilson prepare ten does of wound-cleansing potion"

Within seconds Fox comes back with a tray of six syringes, Healer Wood states "Administer the first three does now" knowing that she can't give to much blood at once.

"The first dose is in" says Healer Fox as he injects Lily in the arm where no wounds were present "The second dose is in" and few seconds later it could be heard "The third dose is in"

When Healer Wilson returns to Lily's bedside with a tray filled with ten doses of wound-cleansing potion in syringes.

At that moment another Junior Healer Samantha Baker comes into the patient room to ask "Healer Mayne told me to come and see if you need an extra pair of hands"

"Yes, help us sterilize these wounds" states Healer Wood quickly as she and her team use each dose of wound-cleansing potion to clean the wounds covering Lily's upper body on her arms, stomach, and chest.

Before they roll Lily to check her sides and back for any wounds, Healer Wood orders her Junior Healers "Fox give Mrs. Potter her third dose of blood-replenishing potion, and Baker prepare ten doses of dittany now"

As Healer Fox injects Lily with her third syringe of blood-replenishing potion. Healer Wood and Healer Wilson examine Lily's back to find no wounds present.

Twenty minutes later, Lily's healers have throughly clean each wound before putting on dittany to ensure the wounds close with no permanent scarring.

Healer Wood looks at the three Junior Healers present "Baker go and tend to your patients" knowing that Healer Baker has other patients in the ward "Fox find Healer Mayne and see where she wants Mrs. Potter transfer to" not knowing which ward to transfer her patient to "Wilson monitor Mrs. Potter while I go and talk with her family"

-A Different Path-

AN: Please review. Part of November Madness Update.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Path**

 **Chapter Three**

Everyone in the private family waiting room was impatiently waiting news about their friends and their children. The room was in complete silence when two Healers enter the room.

Healer Porter states happily "My name is Healer Emily Porter" as she introduces herself before stating "Miss. Iris Potter sustain no injuries from tonight's events but we are going to keep her overnight for observations in the Pediatric Ward" and the young healer heard a sigh of relief from the people in the room.

"I am Healer Thomas Edwards" says Healer Edward then explains to the individuals before him "

Mr. Harry Potter has not sustained any injuries but he does have scar on his forehead" then adding to his previous explanation "A Healer from the Spell Damage Ward will examine him once he is move to the Pediatric Ward"

"Will the scar on Harry's head heal?" asks Sirius wanting to know if his godson will have the reminder of the night on his forehead forever.

Healer Edwards replies "I am not sure at this point in time because it's unsure about the nature of the curse" knowing the cause of the scar was due to the Killing Curse being used.

With both Healer Porter and Healer Edwards leave the private family waiting room to prepare their patients transfer to another ward.

-A Different Path-

On the way out of the private family waiting room, Healer Mayne catches up to them to say "Transfer young Mr. Potter and Miss Potter to the Critical Care Ward instead of the Pediatric Ward. They will be in the same patient room as their parents" wanting the family to be together in this traumatic time.

"Of course, Healer Mayne" states Healer Edwards for his Junior Healer and himself as they plan to follow his boss's orders. As they head to the patient room to prepare the twins for a transfer to the Critical Care Ward.

-A Different Path-

Almost twenty minutes later, Healer Bennet walks into the private family waiting room and introduces herself by saying "My name is Healer Maryanne Bennet and I was the senior Healer treating Mr. James Potter"

"Mr. Potter suffered from an broken arm, his skull was fracture, and internal bleeding" explains Healer Bennet informing the people in the private family waiting room about her patient's injuries "My team and I manage to stabilize him for the moment and he will be transfer to the Critical Care Ward"

Just when Healer Bennet was speaking, two other Healers walks into the private waiting room. The first they recognize as Healer Mayne but the second Healer was unknown to them.

This second Healer introduces herself as Healer Amber Wood who was the Senior Healer on Lily's Potter case. Healer Wood informs the individuals in this specific private waiting room "Mrs. Potter has a number of wounds on her body cause by an unknown spell. Due to those numerous wounds, Mrs. Potter suffer from blood loss but she is stable at the moment and will be transfer to the Critical Care Ward"

"Their children will be place in the same room on the Critical Care Ward as Mr. and Mrs. Potter" states Healer Mayne before explaining to them "They will not be allowed visitors until tomorrow morning"

Remus asks the healer "Can we stay the night?" even though they can't visit his best friends and their children.

"We will arrange a family room that you may stay the night in on the Critical Care Ward" says Healer Mayne knowing that she personal will oversee the transfers up to the Critical Care Ward and arrange the family room herself.

Healer Mayne states politely "Once the room is ready, a nurse will come and get you" before she walks out of the private waiting room.

-A Different Path-

Within five minutes, all four Potters were transfer to the Critical Care Ward and place into the same patient room. They were place under the care of Senior Healer Brandon Clifford, Junior Healer Martha Hale, and the overnight nurse Rebecca Lowe.

-A Different Path-

Only Albus did not stay the night as he had to return to Hogwarts. While the other five people remain behind in the private waiting room. Nurse Rebecca brought them up to the Critical Care Ward and directed them to a family room. They enter the family room to find three bunk beds present for them to sleep on and ensuite bathroom for their use.

-A Different Path-

AN: Please review. Part of my November Madness Update.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Path**

 **Chapter Four**

After leaving one of the family rooms, Nurse Rebecca walks over to the nurse's station to find the night nursing supervisor Jessica Saunders working on some paperwork.

Nurse Rebecca politely asks ,"What room is the Potter family located in?" knowing she must check on her newest patients to see how they are settling in.

"They just arrived on the ward and placed in room 713", replies Nurse Saunders professionally as she adds ,"By the way there's an aurors stationed outside of the room as well," as she continues working on the paperwork at hand.

Nurse Rebecca leaves the nurse's station to head towards the Potter family's hospital room at the end of the hall. She immediately spots an auror whose acting as the Potter's bodyguard at the time.

This particular auror asks her at wandpoint ,"Who are you?" wanting identification before she was allowed access to her patients.

"Nurse Rebecca Lowe the Potter's overnight nurse", says Nurse Rebecca firmly as she provides the auror slash bodyguard with her hospital identification card.

The auror hands Nurse Rebecca back her hospital identification card and says calmly ,"Nurse Lowe there is an auror standing guard in the room as well", fore warning the overnight nurse of the other auror's presence.

With that Nurse Rebecca enters into the Potter's hospital room to find another auror sitting on a hospital chair beside the doorway. Nurse Rebecca walks over to each of her patients to take their hourly vital check and she's checking the last of the Potter's vitals the hospital door is open.

Nurse Rebecca turns away from her patient to see a healer from Spell Damage Ward that she recognize as being the Chief Healer of Spell Damage Ward.

-A Different Path-

Almost a hour later, Chief Healer Howard comes out of the Potter's hospital room and right to Senior Healer Clifford's office to knock on the door.

Senior Healer Clifford calls out ,"Come in", knowing that was probably either one of his Junior Healers who were rounding on patients or more probably the healer consult for Harry Potter.

"Clifford, I have examined the young Mr. Potter's curse scar as requested," says Chief Healer Howard calmly as he still needs to write his report for his patient's record.

Senior Healer Clifford asks out of concern ,"What did you find?" wanting to know the treatment plan for young Harry might be.

"I ran every test that I know but I only thing I am sure about that it's a curse scar caused by the the killing curse", explains Chief Healer Howard sadden that with his years of experience he could not do more for the country's saviour as he's being hailed as the boy-who-lived ,"However, you should suggest to the Potter's that it would be beneficial for their son to see a curse-breaker"

Senior Healer Clifford nods his head in agreement knowing that a curse-breaker might be someone that could help. With that Chief Healer Howard leaves the office to write a report about his consultation with Harry before leaving for the night.

-The Power of Family-

Junior Healer Hale arrives at the hospital door carrying her notebook to write her notes that will be transfer into their official charts after their check-up along with a quill. At the hospital door there's an auror standing guard that demands proof of her identification before granting entrance.

After a few seconds, Junior Healer Hale is granted access to her patients to only find another auror inside which is protocol for these situations.

Junior Healer Hale performs another diagnostic spell on the still sleeping Potter twins to find no changes to their health at this moment. She writes a quick note down in her notebook as the hospital door opens to reveal Nurse Rebecca entering to do her hourly patient check.

"Rebecca, you can check the twins vitals", states Junior Healer Hale kindly to her friend knowing that it's important not to cast the two spells at the same time if it could be avoided. Nurse Rebecca quickly checks both twins vitals as Junior Healer Hale performs the diagnostic spell on a sleeping Lily.

Junior Healer Hale says quickly ,"Rebecca get me another syringe of blood-replenishing potion", as the revealed that Lily needs another injection of blood-replenishing potion at this time.

"Of course", says Nurse Rebecca as she walks out of the room to get the required dose of blood-replenishing potion for her patient.

Junior Healer Hale moves on to perform another diagnostic spell on a sleeping James which reveals that he needs another injection of skele-gro at this time. She writes down this information into her notebook as she awaits Nurse Rebecca's return.

A moments later Nurse Rebecca returns to hand the syringe to Junior Healer Hale as she quickly injects Lily in her right arm.

Junior Healer Hale then says politely ,"You can check Mr. and Mrs. Potter's vitals while I get Mr. Potter a dose of skele-gro", with that she leaves the room herself to only to return seconds later with another syringe to inject into Jame's arm as well.

-A Different Path-

After leaving the Potter's hospital room, Junior Healer Hale grabs the four Potter charts from the nurses stations before heading to a office shared between Junior Healers on the ward. She writes in each chart the results of their diagnostic spell and if any treatment was given. When she notices something that she needs to bring up to Senior Healer Clifford right away.

-A Different Path-

AN: Please Review.


End file.
